These moments
by onestepcloser2noregrets
Summary: A Percico smut Rated M for sexual content. Please review 3 *TRIGGER WARNING* There is self harm mentioned in this story! Please do not read if you will get triggered! Stay safe!


Was it all Just a Dream?

Percico smut

Rated M for sexual content

By onestepcloser2noregrets

*I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS*

 _Nico's perspective_

Now don't get me wrong I hated the idea of having to leave the underworld to go live with the jackson family. I mean of all people the _Jackson?_ What kind of cruel joke is this! But on the other hand he got to see Percy everyday. Oh wait that's just going to _crush_ my fragile heart. But of course he really has no choice the decision was made that if he didn't get into the real world he would "slowly go stir crazy until he hurts himself or others". At least that's what everyone is saying to him, but would seeing the cause of all my problems really fix anything? I sigh deeply "I guess we'll see in a moment." At that he shadow traveled right into the living room of the Jackson family. This was the most awkward moment of my life mostly because i was currently on the lap of Mr. Percy jackson himself. I blushed like crazy but he just simply titled his head and smiled at me then gave me a tight hug. "Neeks! Welcome home buddy!" I mumbled in response "You know i hate when you call me that!" He smiled and i scooted onto the couch beside him as Mrs. Jackson handed me a plate of pasta and kissed my head. I smiled back at her and ate the yummy pasta.

I almost didn't notice how close Percy was to me, i could feel his body heat against my cold pale skin. I shivered and he looked at me concerned. "Neeks are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around me and pressed a warm hand to my head. "Yeah I'm fine…" i looked down embarrassed and leaned into his touch almost unknowingly. He rubbed my back gently and hummed quietly I fell asleep on his shoulder, it wasn't my fault he was just so warm and comfortable so i drifted off and the deeper i fell into sleep the closer i cuddled to him. Eventually we ended up with him underneath me and me curled into his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. As i opened my eyes i blushed harder than i even thought was possible i scrambled to get up but he only pulled me in closer and whispered. "Shh it's okay go back to sleep." I mumbled "I'm sorry ….. I shouldn't have…." He pulled me up to his face awkwardly close. "Are you okay Neeks you look flushed.." He looked genuinely concerned, but i just nodded quickly and hid my face in his chest. In a moment he lifted me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom we shared. I didn't know what to do i was stunned so all i could do was mumble "Where…?" But he just smiled sweetly at me and sat down on his bed with me in my lap, i had my head against his chest but he was silent, which was odd so i looked up at him. I was very surprised as he leaned towards me i was in shook as he kissed my lips. I went to pull away not because i wanted to but because i needed to know why he would kiss me. Of course i never got to ask his this because he didn't let me pull away he pressed my lips closer to his by pulling my head closer. I immediately melted into his touch, the touch of the boy i have loved for many many years. This felt almost like a dream how he ran his fingers down my back, i have never even kissed someone before, never been so close to someone before.

He gently bit my lip and ran his hand down to my ass, he grabbed me hard and a small moan escaped my lips as a new smile came across his. "You like that?" My blush deepened and he smacked my ass again and repeated the question. "Do you like that?" he growled deeply and i nodded quickly in response. He smirked at me and kissed gently up my neck and i dug my nails into his back. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and he laid me down on his bed right after Mrs. Jackson walked into the room smiling. "Nico, Percy are you two hungry or thirsty?" Percy smiled almost innocently and said smoothly "No thanks mom, i think we are all good." She smiled and nodded leaving the room. The second the door shut he was on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist he leaned down and kissed my lips his hips gently grinding against me. Little moans and gasps escaping my lips, he smirked and whispers in my ear "Mind if i take this off darling?" As he tugs on my shirt. I shake my head no and he pulls my shirt over my head as he kisses up from my belly to me neck. I tug on his shirt asking for him to take it off. He smiles and takes it off my cock getting hard at the sight and him smirking as he feels it against his own hard on. He removed his pants and then my own, i was deathly embarrassed and shy but i let him, i trusted him. He kissed my lips lovingly and asks in a very calm voice "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" I looked up at him surprised and shook my head "No.. i want to.. Please Percy." He smiled and played with the hem of my boxers teasingly and sucked on my neck until i was grabbing at him. "Please Percy!" I moaned loudly and ground my hips against him but he teasingly pulled his hips away and held me down. "Shh patient darling." He pulled down my boxers and kissed down my chest all the way to the tip of my dick. He wrapped his lips around my head and started bobbing his head i moaned as the pressure started to build i ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful. I pushed my cock deeper into his throat as i came. A bit of cum dripped onto his chin as i pulled out of his mouth,i wiped away the mess i had made and mumbled shyly "I-I-I'm sorry…" He smiled and kissed me. "Trust me it's no problem." He mumbled to me. He pushed me down and took out a bottle of something and flipped me over spreading my ass and teasingly spreading lube on my entrance as i pleaded and pleaded with him until i was ready. He kissed me and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry this is going to hurt…." I nodded and clenched my teeth together. "I'm ready" I reassured him. He pressed his eight inch dick against my entrance and pushed slowly into me. All i can remember is a stinging pain and him whispering how sorry he was in my ear over and over. Once the pain was over it felt amazing i was moaning and i came three times. I was thankful to put my clothes on after and instantly retreat to my bed.

It was hard at first, I would have to sneak into the bathroom in the middle of the night or in the backyard behind the big oak tree where no one could see. But after a month it was easy finding a place to cut. There was just something soothing about dragging that blade across my skin that made it almost addicting. And yes, i was addicted. Everyone has something that takes the pain away, mine is one of the worse. After that night I gave that boy anything he wanted no matter how much it hurt me. I would never tell him it hurt of course. Not like he would care right?

Night after night Percy would come on to Nico flirting and making out with him. More and more cuts started appearing on NIco's arms and Percy didn't even notice. Well until one night.

The cuts were deep almost an inch each, they were cuddling on the couch at two am in the morning. Nico reached for the TV remote bored of the movie they were watch when Percy grabbed his wrist hard yanking it up to his eyes and slowly and gently pulling the sleeve down. "Percy… no don-" it was far too late he had saw the cuts already. Percy pinned Nico down hard and growled in a deep voice as his jaw tightened. " _Why would you do this?"_ He was so angry I started crying i couldn't stop shaking and crying. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly whispering sweetly into my ear "Shhhhhh Nico it's okay, you just gotta talk to me okay? You gotta talk." But i had spoke my last word for quiet a while.

As the weeks rolled out i still said nothing no words escaped my mouth even if i wanted them too. I clung on to Percy whenever at all possible, during school at stores walking home at home most of the time i even slept in his bed. He was very understanding and let me hang around him usually without argument. But one night I was being especially clingy and wouldn't leave him alone he got really mad pushed me off of him on to the floor yelling "You're so annoying! Why'd you even come here!? You're just a bother!" He instantly realized what he had said and went to apologize but i was already out the door of the house running through the empty streets in the dark, tears rolling down my face. I ran and ran until my legs hurt and my body felt weak, i had no idea where i was but i didn't care. I knew Percy had tried running after me but i was just far too fast even for him. This is when i looked at my arms the wounds had started healing, I knew Percy checked me for cuts now. But looking at them didn't give me comfort they just made me cry harder. What are you supposed to do when you love someone who will never love you back, even if they want to? When you give your all to someone who can't return it?

Almost thirty minutes later i started drifting off, I was just so tired and cold and wet because it had started raining. I fell asleep right there in the middle of the road my head resting on the ground. That next morning I woke up in a bed, that was not my own but Percy's he was laying with an arm around me and asleep like a rock. I tried to move out of his grasps but he just held on tighter but i really really had to use the bathroom so i pulled away quickly and walked to the bathroom and returning to the room when i was done. Percy was half awake and opened his arms for me to come lay with him. "Come 'er Nico." I was kinda confused so i gave him a confused I got in return was a sleepy "Shhhh Nico we can talk in the morning I'm tired" i sighed deeply "Okay move over a bit." When I spoke Percy jumped out of the bed excited and jumped up and down and hugged me over and over. "NICO! YOU SPOKE YOU SPOKE!" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly and mumbled "Yeah I guess i did…." he then looked really tired so i forced him back into bed and cuddled up to him. Right before he fell asleep he kissed my forehead and said "Nico I love you… please stop hurting yourself." I held his hand closer to my heart and whispered "I have always loved you Percy."

The En

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE ILY ALL


End file.
